


Occupation Shifts

by cloudy_skies



Series: The Heart Grows [6]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro smiled warmly at his knight, the tips of his fingers reaching up to caress his cheek as he chuckled softly to himself. "Today, it's my turn to be a good housewife for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupation Shifts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to GoRa x GoHands
> 
> Warning: Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, AU and also some mild OOC-ness. There will be various time skips as well. If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

Yatogami Kuroh was a man who'd been raised to be courteous and considerate of those around him. He was a man that lived to serve others and tend to their needs before his own. He had nothing to really complain about either and rather enjoyed doing what he did; even if someone like Neko for example, had the audacity to irritate him at all hours of the day. It was almost bizarre, how much he'd mellowed out since his time with Master Ichigen and for the past year or so, he'd learned to coup and enjoy the difficult task of being a caretaker to the ever hyperactive strain as well as a knight to his new king turned lover then fiancé.

Yes, he was a man who took pride in his duties as not only a loyal member of the Silver Clan but as a man who had confidence in his housekeeping skills, the most important task being putting food on the table. So when he woke up to the invasive scent of bacon and went to go investigate, one didn't have to try very hard to imagine the horrified expression he wore at the sight of his beloved kitchen, his one sanctuary in the entire penthouse a complete mess at the crack of dawn.

Standing frozen in the entrance to the kitchen with his mouth hanging wide open—Kuroh's breath hitched, his eyes scanning the entire room from top to bottom. From his place in the connecting hallway, he spied a layer of flour dust coating his once pristine table top. There were droplets of batter and potato shavings sprinkled everywhere about his speckled white marble floor and the sink was overflowing with bowls and cooking utensils of all kinds. His beloved kitchen was in a disastrous state and it left him struggling to breathe much like a fish out of water.

In front of his stove, Shiro stood there humming happily and it finally dawned on the Black Dog that the silverette had managed to wake up before him for once. Still, Kuroh's frustration was already at its peak and there was no way he was going to allow such a mess to exist in his natural habitat of all places.

"I—isana Yashiro…" Kuroh seethed, his silver eyes narrowing at the perpetrator dangerously.

At the sound of his knight's voice, Shiro immediately swerved around to greet him, grinning brightly despite the dark circles under his eyes. "Ah! Kuroh you're awake!" He cried, waving his spatula in the air. "And need I remind you that in a few months' time it'll be Yatogami Yashiro!"

"I know that!" Kuroh stuttered at first in reply but eventually his anger returned and he began to growl. "Enough! Now tell me, what on earth have you done to my kitchen?!"

"Ah!" Shiro shuddered, his smile instantly falling. "You don't have to yell at me so early in the morning…"

"That isn't the point!" Kuroh snapped and this time Shiro straightened up a little and sighed.

"If you yell anymore, Neko might wake up." He noted.

That statement alone made the Black Dog snap his mouth shut instantly. And Shiro was right, it was much, much too early to have a strain as energetic as Neko running around the penthouse at a time like this but he still continued to glare despite it.

Seeing that he was being given a short silent treatment, Shiro turned back to the stove only to turn the dial off. Once he pushed the pan away from the heat, leaving the bacon to cool down, he turned his body to face his lover fully, though his expression seemed saddened much to Kuroh's confusion. Chuckling awkwardly, Shiro did his best to smile earnestly and before his knight could get a word in on the way he was acting strangely, the Silver King was already bounding straight towards the other male. Wrapping his arms tightly around the other's waist, Shiro pressed his face against Kuroh's chest.

Stunned, it took a while for the Black Dog's mind to settle on what was happening but eventually he did what came natural to him and he embraced his king back gently.

"I guess you've forgotten what day it is, haven't you?" Shiro asked, his voice a tad bit weak that it left Kuroh gasping softly. "It's okay though, I forgive you."

Even more confused, Kuroh took a step back, just enough for him to get a view of the silverette's face. "What are you talking about Shiro? What's so important about today?"

His question of course was unsurprising to the Silver King, considering how the other had made it clear that he'd already forgotten. Nonetheless it left the shorter male sighing again and Kuroh began to wonder just how significant today of all days was to Shiro. Watching the way his lips formed into a pout, Kuroh's blood ran cold and he was beginning to regret asking such a stupid question.

"It's Valentine's Day…" Shiro replied slowly and at that Kuroh's mind began to explode with a number of insults, most of which were directed at himself for forgetting such an important holiday for lovers.

"Shiro I—"

"No, it's okay." The silverette interjected quickly. "Things have been really busy for us, what with how much we've been involved with the government as of late." He reminded him. "I know last year we were able to take a last minute trip to Germany but that was when we had so much time on our hands, before I was certain about what I wanted to do. It's only natural that we forget the passing of time now that Daikaku has us on our toes constantly, don't you think? And I know you've been doing the most work out of us all—you've been taking care of everyone's needs so I thought today would be the perfect time for me to show you how much I appreciate you being by my side." Shiro smiled warmly at his knight, the tips of his fingers reaching up to caress his cheek as he chuckled softly to himself. "Today, it's my turn to be a good housewife for you."

Kuroh just about choked on his own saliva, his cheeks burning crimson as Shiro's smile widened and he began to laugh at his flabbergasted expression. "Sh-shiro you don't have to—!"

"Ah!" The silverette pressed his finger firmly against his vassal's lips in an effort to silence him from protesting. "I want to do this for you." He said. "So please bear with me for the next twenty-four hours. I promise you won't regret it." Shiro added with a wink before standing up on his toes to peck the taller male's cheek softly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kurosuke." He whispered in the knight's ear, sending shivers up and down the other's spine.

As Shiro pulled himself away from the other's grasp, Kuroh saw a playful glint pass across the silverette's bright yellow orbs. It was almost mischievous in a sense, like his king had other things in mind besides serving him food but Kuroh brushed his suspicions off quickly. He wasn't keen on trying to read the other's motives this early in the morning. And there was definitely no sense trying to get it out of Silver King either—he was much too stubborn that way to begin with so why bother?

As Shiro returned to his cooking at the stove, Kuroh went ahead to try and begin cleaning his kitchen, ignoring his king's protests about it being his turn to act as the wife of the house instead of him for the day. Although the Black Dog cringed at the strong odor of bacon, oil and batter, he was happy enough to see how much his king was enjoying his task.

When Shiro managed to wrap up his cooking, the kitchen presentable enough to be deemed clean in his book, Kuroh was at long last presented with a plate of potato waffles, bacon and a side of fruit at their table. Neko eventually came out of her bedroom, and when everyone was present, breakfast began in a matter of seconds. Shiro laughed at the opposing table manners his clansmen had, both of them so different from each other but true to their character. They were his family, the ones who meant the world to him.

Picking lightly at his food with the end of fork, his chin tucked gently against an open palm, Shiro felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him at the sight of his meal being enjoyed by the pair. Deep in thought, his mind began to turn as he brought up the mental list he had. With breakfast being the first to check off, he hummed softly to himself as he reached for his mug of coffee.

There was still so much to do in so little time and he could only hope for smooth sailing from here on out since the day had only just begun.

o0o0o0o

After their hearty breakfast, it was only a matter of time before a knock was heard at their front door. It was a rather surprising event, considering it was still quite early in the day for them to receive any company. Shiro, his expression bright as ever, insisted that both Kuroh and Neko should be the ones to attend to whoever it was awaiting their arrival on the other side. Enthusiastic as ever, the strain bounced on her heels, running through the penthouse while Kuroh followed after her with a sigh.

Once Kuroh managed to push Neko out of the way before she could get her paws on the knob, he turned back to find Shiro, his form leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The First King wore a knowing smile, one that left the Black Dog arching a brow at him in confusion but the silverette waved him off with a short laugh while he in turn just rolled his eyes. Once the door was gently pried open, a colorful parcel was presented before the pair and they were awed to receive flowers addressed to them; one extravagant vase full of yellow and pink roses just for Neko and a single red rose encased in a lovely white box for Kuroh.

"You really didn't have to do this…" Kuroh murmured, his cheeks flushed darkly as he brushed his finger against a stray petal. Back in the living room, Neko twirled gleefully around the penthouse, happy as can be to have received such a beautiful gift from her king, the vase held tightly against her chest as she nuzzled her face into the bouquet.

"But I wanted to." Shiro insisted before maneuvering towards his knight and pressing their lips together; thus signaling the end of the discussion.

Before long, the trio set out on a trip around the city to enjoy the sights and sounds. All around them, they found couples left and right; decorations of red, white and pink littering the shop windows and hearts of every shape and size imaginable. It was a Valentine's Day treat.

Though they kept their public display of affection to a minimum, Shiro couldn't help but brush their hands together as he and Kuroh walked side by side, their arms swaying in between them. Sometimes, as subtly as he could, the Black Dog would hook their fingers together and squeeze it gently. Shiro would chuckle at this of course and in return Kuroh would try to look elsewhere in his bid to appear composed despite the vast contrast of what he was doing.

Ahead of them, Neko went from one store window to the next, staring intently at the numerous clothes and accessories that were on display. Her preference for walking around in the nude was still the same but thanks to Shiro she was beginning to like the idea of fashion, given her adolescence so at any given opportunity the Silver King was presented with, he did his best to spoil her and raise her as the teenage girl she was supposed to be.

"Neko." Shiro called out to her. "Do you want to go shopping?" He asked her.

The strain stopped for a moment, her eyes turning from the store of her interest to her king. The older male smiled at her, encouraging her just enough for her to nod her head.

"Neko wants to look inside this one!" She declared, her finger pointing to the pinkest store the couple had ever seen.

"Alright, well let's hurry along." Shiro said and Neko ran right into the store at his suggestion while he lagged behind with a protesting knight.

"Why are you letting her browse through here?" Kuroh hissed in his ear. "We shouldn't be raising her to wear such inappropriate clothing." He said, looking around with borderline disgust as he counted the amount of provocative garments that were on display and hanging on the racks.

"Kuroh, she's still a teenager and it's only right that she shows her individualism in some way. She's Neko, our Neko and there's no one else like her." Shiro replied rather pointedly and there was no way that Kuroh could argue with that.

After much debate between Neko and Kuroh over her choice of merchandise, the strain finally settled on a gray oversized sweater, a pair of black denim shorts and floral tights. Shiro, of course became the mediator during the entirety of their disagreement but he managed to reason that since the sweater didn't look too restricting and the tights were colorful enough to perk Neko's interest nor was she exposed to the elements in the outfit, it worked out alright in the end much to his relief. Even Kuroh, though grudging about her choice, was accepting of the purchase but only to the extent that his complaining was brought down to a minimum.

After that mishap in the store, more shopping was done for the next few hours. When they got tired, their bellies aching with hunger, they took a short trip to the food stalls by the city park for lunch. It was good fun, everything Shiro could have hoped for as he watched Kuroh reprimand Neko over her trying to steal his takoyaki for the second time.

Leaning back on the bench, Shiro turned his head to lay it against his knight's shoulder, distracting him for a moment and it was only then that Neko was given a chance to swipe a small portion of his meal right from under his nose.

By the time they made it back to their penthouse, the trio brought home a new pair of boots for Neko to match her new clothes and a small blender for Kuroh to add to his collection of kitchen devices as well as several grocery bags from the supermarket. It'd been quite an eventful day, Shiro thought to himself. Exhausting but well worth the aching of his feet he concluded.

"I'll get dinner started." Shiro chimed once they brought in their grocery bags and placed them on the kitchen counter.

Hearing this, Kuroh cocked his head to the side, perplexed since he still had yet to do anything remotely special for his king. The silverette managed to distract him throughout their entire shopping trip and he felt rather upset about it since he hadn't been given any opportunity to make a Valentine's Day purchase for the older male. "Are you sure? I can take over for you since you made breakfast this morning and paid for our lunch. It's the least I can do for you…"

"Kuroh, what did I tell you?" Shiro frowned at him.

"I know what you said, but please hear me out—"

"No, it's my turn to be the housewife."

"But a housewife doesn't—"

"Ah! What did I say?" Shiro asked, the tone of his voice slightly demanding as his frown deepened.

Just seeing the look of annoyance cross briefly over the other's face left Kuroh at a loss for words and he slowly sighed in defeat, unable to protest any further. He appreciated Shiro's gesture, he really did but being unable to provide and care for his king was turning out to be more taxing than he originally thought. Being cared for was something he wasn't used to and he almost found it intimidating to be honest. It'd only been several hours but his body was aching with restlessness, his mind running haywire at the very idea of being barred from his kitchen for so long. The restriction was killing him and he was experiencing an internal battle with himself, with one conscious rooting to disobey Shiro's request and the other being adamant in respecting his silver haired lover for his efforts.

Just watching the way Kuroh debated with himself in silence made Shiro cringe slightly. There was no change to him there. Inhaling sharply, he gave a loud stomp against the floor to get the other's attention. "Alright, off with you now!" He exclaimed, all the while grinning as he finally managed to shove the taller male out of the kitchen and over to their living room couch.

  
o0o0o0o  


With his trusty cookbook, Shiro set to work on supper and within an hour's time he brought a colorful dish of apple glazed pork chops with a side of salad and potatoes to the dining room table.

Neko's mouth watered at the sight of the hot, piping meal and Kuroh stared silently in contrast, his heart racing wildly.

"Well, dig in!" Shiro cried out happily and Neko sprang into action; being the first one to help herself to the food.

  
o0o0o0o  


It was quite difficult to get Neko to sleep after forcing her to take a shower right after dinner. But given the fact that Shiro and Kuroh had recently allowed her to have a television of her very own set up in her bedroom, the novelty of it was still fresh and it made controlling her a little more easier should they threaten to take her TV privileges away.

With the strain tucked away and their bedroom door locked for extra security, it took very little for Shiro to persuade his husband to be into their bathtub fit for two for a romantic dip with candle lights and rose petals.

"You were planning to end the day with this all along, weren't you?" Kuroh smirked lightly at him, his cheeks flushed with mild embarrassment.

He was already settled in, his back lying up against the wall of the tub. Shiro had to nag him to get in first and though he wasn't too thrilled in the beginning, he immediately changed his mind the moment he felt his stiff muscles begin to loosen up from the tension.

"It's cliché, I know but it was the best option that I could come up with on such short notice." Shiro replied as he stripped himself down and slipped into the water, maneuvering himself slowly through the bubbles until he sat himself right down into his knight's lap, facing him chest to chest.

It wasn't every day that they did overly romantic things like this. Although Kuroh had grown confident in his skills when it came down to their bedroom activities, Shiro still had a tendency to surprise him in ways that made him feel like a cherry boy from time to time. It was rather disconcerting on his part, and the silverette would sometimes tease him for it but honestly, he couldn't help it. Luckily, Shiro didn't mind this quality of him, much to Kuroh's relief, and he remained constantly patient and encouraging with him. After all, Kuroh never got the chance to express his feelings like this to anyone before and he wanted to cherish the moments they shared together, no matter how awkward the outcome may be.

Seeing that Kuroh was deep in his thoughts again, Shiro's hands pressed against his chest, his fingers gliding across the firm muscle there. Straddling his knight's waist properly, he began to circle his hips slowly in the hopes of gaining a reaction. It didn't take very long to garner a response, much to the silverette's delight and Kuroh's breath hitched at the gentle contact his lower regions were receiving.

"S-shiro…" Kuroh murmured his name and seeing the lust cloud his vision, the silverette was quick to take action and press their lips together, his hips swirling harder into his lover.

Instantly their kiss grew hot, the need for more growing faster. Eventually, Shiro pushed himself up, arms winded around his neck as he hovered above his knight's body and he opened his mouth to slide their tongues against each other.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Kuroh panted between open mouth kisses, his hips rising in an effort to rub his aching groin against the silverette's backside.

"N-no, here." Shiro replied with a whine. "I want to do it here." He said, his lips covering the Black Dog's mouth once more.

Kuroh moaned against his mouth at the thought and their tongues circled around each other. Suddenly feeling impatient, he reached behind his lover, his hand dipping under the water towards the curve of Shiro's buttock. Following the crack, he found his king's entrance easily and within seconds, he slowly plunged two of his fingers into him in an effort to begin opening him up.

Instantly, Shiro gasped sharply at the sudden intrusion. His breath caught in his throat, he recovered much faster than Kuroh expected but considering the fact that they were doing this in a bath instead of their bed, he could see how it made doing such lewd things together in here much easier. As Shiro's body grew used to the shallow thrusting, he began raising his body up and down on his vassal's digits, his movements gradually becoming frantic.

"K—kuroh, now—" He panted. "Do it now, I want to feel you inside of me—" He grounded out.

"Ah—but Shiro!"

"Please, I really can't wait anymore—it's too much." Shiro smiled weakly and suddenly, Kuroh finally noticed just how red his cheeks were.

Without waiting for a response, Shiro reached behind him, gripping the other's length gently. As he rubbed the head against his pulsing entrance, he gasped softly into the crook of his knight's neck, his panting growing even heavier as he managed to settle himself down slowly on Kuroh's hard shaft.

The silverette's touch was electrifying, bucking into his hand, Kuroh threw his head back with a gasp. Before he knew it, Shiro was already pushing himself down onto his length, his body shaking all the way down to his hilt.

"Don't hold back okay?" Shiro breathed and just like a twig, the Black Dog snapped.

Gripping his king by the hips, Kuroh thrust upwards, causing Shiro to tremble hard above him, the water splashing all around them. He was so tight and he pulsed around his length, tightening every so often.

Being told not to hold back, Kuroh, for once wanted to see just how far he meant. Although he was slightly ashamed, Shiro was willing so he took advantage of this and more and more he kept going, even when the water spilled onto the bathroom floor.

So much had thrown him off balance today but now that they'd reach the impending end, Kuroh was going to make it up to his king somehow so he leaned up to swallow Shiro's moans through a kiss, his thrusts growing harder at an almost punishing speed.

In and out he went—the walls of the silverette's insides constricting every time. Soon, very soon it'd be all over, Kuroh could already feel his release just waiting to burst. Nails raked down his arms, leaving deep indents here and there. And there was no helping that Shiro was crying blissfully in his mouth, the frantic movements of his tongue dancing against his and spurring him on to make it to the finish line.

One, two, three and it was over, Kuroh pressing himself deep inside of his king as his length pulsed wildly and released. Groaning long and hard, he fought back at his blurring vision in favor of watching the dazed expression Shiro wore. He looked incredibly rung out, but in a beautiful way that left Kuroh wondering just how long it would take for them to hit round two.

"Ahh—you're an animal…" Shiro murmured almost dreamily, adjusting himself in the Black Dog's lap just enough for him to slip out from his entrance as he settled tiredly against his vassal's chest. "You've bruised me, I'm most certain you did…"

"S—sorry…" Kuroh replied, his arms rising up slowly to wrap around the other's back. "Are you okay at least?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine! This is nothing—after all it's a good kind of pain."

"If you say so…"

"By the way, Happy Valentine's Day, Kurosuke." Shiro said, tapping the tip of Kuroh's nose gently.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you as well, my king." Kuroh whispered as he leaned down to press their lips softly together.

They shared a few more pecks, smiling into their kiss. Leaving the bathroom behind, the couple got into bed, still bare and naked under the covers but they didn't care—it was their time to forget the formalities and etiquettes they knew.

As Kuroh hovered above his king, Shiro brought their faces close together, his gaze playful and eyes sparkling. "I made a pretty good housewife today, right Kuroh?"


End file.
